


Just One Thing I Need | tłumaczenie

by luixrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luixrry/pseuds/luixrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry budzi się od łóżka odbijającego wokół niego i małych, zimnych palców dźgających jego policzki.</p><p>- Mph, Lou - narzeka, odrzucając dłoń i zawija palce dookoła nadgarstka chłopaka - Czas na spanie!</p><p>- Nie, Harry! Są święta! Mam 24 lata, pada śnieg i domagam się herbaty i prezentów!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Thing I Need | tłumaczenie

Harry budzi się od łóżka odbijającego wokół niego i małych, zimnych palców dźgających jego policzki.

\- Mph, Lou - narzeka, odrzucając dłoń i zawija palce dookoła nadgarstka chłopaka - Czas na spanie!

\- Nie, Harry! Są święta! Mam 24 lata, pada śnieg i domagam się herbaty i prezentów!

Harry wzdycha, długo i wyczerpująco, przed przewróceniem się na bok. Zerka jednym okiem i widzi roztrzepaną, karmelową grzywkę Louisa, stojącą w wyobrażalnie wszystkie strony. Jego oczy promienieją i złośliwie trzyma dolną wargę między zębami. Jest przekonany, że jeśli nie wstanie w przeciągu następnych kilku minut, Louis wyleje na niego lodowatą wodę, drań.

\- Dobra, ok. Idź nastaw czajnik i będę tam za sekundę - przyznaje, rozciągając dłonie nad głową, by jego plecy strzeliły.

Louis uśmiecha się szeroko i pochyla, wypuszczając miętowy, chłodny oddech na usta Harryego. - Wesołych Świąt, Hazzababe.

\- Wesołych Świąt, Lou.

Wyskakuje z łóżka i pędzi do drzwi, puszyste, czarne skarpetki ślizgają się po ciężkim drewnie, kiedy zakręca za rogiem. Harry potrząsa na niego głową i siada powoli. Jego ciało jest obolałe i błaga, by położył się z powrotem, ale wie, że nie może. Spoglądając na zegarek, zauważa, że jest dopiero 9 rano i przeklina swojego chłopaka, mimo tego iż jest tego wart. Oto co dostaje po umawianiu się z kimś, kto potrafi być na nogach o świcie dla prezentów świątecznych. Ma masę młodszego rodzeństwa, które mentalnie go do tego przygotowały. Nie tak jak Harry. Gemma zazwyczaj lubiła spać co najmniej do 10.

Louis krzyczy na Harryego, żeby zabrał swój leniwy tyłek z łóżka, aż w końcu zyskuje siłę i wstaje. Pozbywa się resztek snu z oczu i przebiega dłońmi przez włosy. Przebiegają go dreszcze i szpera w swojej szufladzie, dopóki nie znajduje pary starych spodni i za dużego swetra, i wciąga je na swoje nagie ciało. Co równie dobrze, może być trochę za skromne na święta.

Patrzy w lustro, by zobaczyć swoją szyję pokrytą fioletowymi i czerwonymi znakami i uśmiecha się do siebie. Louis naprawdę poszedł do miasta wczorajszego wieczoru, ale czego Birthday Boy chce, to Birthday Boy dostaje. Harry naprawdę nigdy nie może mu niczego odmówić. Nigdy.

I Louis definitywnie dostał dużo zeszłej nocy. Prawdopodobnie dlatego Harry czuje się tego poranka tak flegmatycznie.

Harry człapie do salonu, żeby zobaczyć dwa odseparowane stosy prezentów pod ich oświetlonym drzewkiem świątecznym. Znajduje Louisa, siedzącego już obok swojego stosu, ciepły kubek herbaty przyciśnięty do ust i błyszczące ze szczęścia oczy.

\- Czas na prezenty! - ćwierka Louis, kiedy Harry siada po jego drugiej stronie. Podaje Harryemu jego kubek herbaty i oboje biorą długie łyki ciepłej cieczy, by zwalczyć poranny chłód ich domu.

\- Tak, prezenty! - odpowiada, uśmiechając się figlarnie do Louisa. Teraz, kiedy zaczyna się rozbudzać, czuje jak jego klatka piersiowa trzepocze z podekscytowania.

Oboje atakują swoje prezenty i rozrywają papier na lewo i prawo, ścigając się, kto pierwszy otworzy swoje. Louis triumfuje nad swoją nową parą Tomsów, a Harry śmieje się, kiedy widzi, że dostał od Louisa całą kolekcję świeczek o zapachu bananowym. Harry rozpakowuje nowy notes i uśmiecha się. Louis musiał zauważyć jak jego stary jest cały wypełniony bazgrołami i tekstami. Louis otwiera kolejne pudełko i wyjmuje jasno-niebieski kaszmirowy sweter, mrucząc, kiedy przebiega palcami przez materiał.

\- Jaki miękki - uśmiecha się do chłopaka - Dzięki, skarbie.

\- Więc załóż go - Harry odpowiada, mrugając na Louisa.

Zrzuca koszulkę i ubiera sweter. Wygląda ciepło i Louis wzdycha, wtulając się bardziej w tkaninę. Harry cieszy się, że kupił większy rozmiar, ponieważ kiedy Louis wstaje by zabrać ich kubki herbaty do kuchni, tkanina opada za jego tyłek, a rękawy zakrywają jego dłonie. Obserwuje go jak odchodzi, nim sięga po przedostatni prezent. Otwiera go, żeby znaleźć trzy nowe chusty na głowę z YSL, każda jedwabna i w żywych kolorach. Nie może się doczekać, by je założyć.

Kiedy Louis wraca, jest w samych bokserkach. Ma jedynie sweter na to, który kończy się tak wysoko na jego udach, że usta Harryego wysychają. Louis uśmiecha się głupio przed opadnięciem wprost na kolana Harryego.

\- Dziękuję za sweter, skarbie. Jest naprawdę wygodny.

\- Mmhmm - kieruje, by się wydostać i próbuje to przełknąć.

Podąża palcami w dół szyi Harryego i wyciska pocałunki wzdłuż ścieżki, którą tworzy. Młodszy chwyta jego biodra i przyciska bliżej, powodując zachwycające tarcia dla obojga. Louis stęka w jego klatkę piersiową, gryząc w sutek i zaczyna wykonywać powolne, kuszące, koliste ruchy naprzeciw Harryego. Jego nagi kutas ociera się o brzuch Harryego, gdzie ich ubrania się podniosły i czuje dreszcze, a powieki trzepoczą od uczucia, które mu towarzyszy. Sposób, w jaki porusza się Louis, pozwala jego tyłkowi kołysać się i obracać naprzeciw odzianej erekcji Harryego, który gryzie wargę, by utrzymać potrzebujące krzyki.

Louis złącza ich usta, ciągnąc dolną wargę Harryego zębami i pociąga za jego włosy, wydobując jęk. Harry odpowiada przez wślizgnięcie palca pod jego sweter, drapiąc paznokciem nagie plecy.

\- Wyglądasz przepięknie w tym swetrze, Louis - oddycha naprzeciw jego ust - Tak pięknie.

Harry obejmuje go wokół i bierze w garść tyłek Louisa, ściskając, kiedy wychodzi naprzeciw jego ruchom. Wsuwa delikatnie palec między jego pośladki i rysuje powolne, dokuczliwe koła dookoła jego otworu. Louis jęczy i próbuje pchnąć samego siebie na jego palec, ale jest zatrzymany przez piekący pocałunek i nacisk na biodrze.

Ich ruchy stają się oszalałe kilka chwil później, oboje ocierają się o siebie, pchając naprzeciw swoim ruchom, w pogoni za orgazmem. Louis całuje go niechlujnie i wygłodniale z wilgotnymi wargami, ale Harryego to nie obchodzi. Lubi wiedzieć, że może sprawić, że Louis się rozpadnie, lubi wiedzieć, że Louis traci umysł przez jego dotyk.

Jednak tym razem, myślał o wspaniałym nowym kaszmirowym swetrze. Jest taki miękki i był dość drogi, właściwie. Nawet jak na limity zakupowe Harryego.

Unosi sweter w czasie, kiedy Louis wypuszcza jęk w jego kark i dochodzi, wystrzeliwując perliste wstęgi między ich klatki piersiowe. Harry syczy, kiedy tarcie staje się czymś za wiele i gryzie punkt pulsu Louisa, gdy drży po orgazmie.

\- Dzięki za uratowanie swetra - bełkocze ze swojego po-seksie otumanienia.

\- Yep - mruga.

Rozgląda się za czymś do wyczyszczenia i niczego nie widzi. Wzdycha i podnosi się, ignorując ręce Louisa, kiedy wraca do ich sypialni, by zmienić spodnie i zabiera mokrą flanelę, żeby wyczyścić Louisa. Louis narzeka, że materiał jest za zimny, kiedy Harry przebiega nim po jego brzuchu kilka chwil później, ale mimo to, pozwala mu się umyć.

Po paru leniwych pocałunkach i słodkich komentarzach, Harry widzi Louisa spoglądającego ponownie na prezenty. Czas na kolejną rundę otwierania prezentów. Ogląda Louisa, który otwiera następne pudełko, odnajdując zestaw Man U podpisany przez Davida Beckhama. Wydaje z siebie pisk i skacze na Harryego, przygniatając go do ziemi i wyciska delikatne pocałunki na całej jego twarzy.

\- Spotkałeś się znów z nim beze mnie? - pyta, prawdopodobnie próbując brzmiąc na złego, ale głos go zdradza i słowa wychodzą z niego czule i szczęśliwie.

\- Cóż, musiałem zdobyć podpis, prawda? David i ja poszliśmy na lunch kilka tygodni wcześniej.

\- Oh, David, huh? - droczy się z nim - Jesteś na ty z facetem, który inspirował moje najdziksze, mokre sny, kiedy byłem chłopcem, eh?

Harry przewraca oczami i spycha z siebie Louisa.

\- Oh nie bądź zazdrosny, kochanie! - chichocze Louis - Jesteś inspiracją dla moich mokrych snów teraz!

Harry drwi z niego i przechodzi, by podnieść swoją ostatnią paczkę. To duże pudło zawinięte w papier w paski, z małą złotą kokardą u góry. Może poczuć ciężki wzrok Louisa na sobie, z miejsca gdzie wciąż siedzi przyciśnięty do jego kolana. Kiedy otwiera to pudło, znajduje mniejsze pudełko. A wtedy kolejne mniejsze pudło. I wciąż mniejsze. 4 pudełka później, zatrzymuje się i gapi na uśmiechającego się zboczeńca obok siebie.

\- Więc o co w tym chodzi? - pyta, unosząc brwi - Zamierzam po prostu znaleźć powietrze na samym dole?

Uśmiech Louisa opada i przyjmuje dziwnie poważne spojrzenie. Jego oczy tracą psotny błysk i staje się niepewny. Harry obserwuje go uważnie przez moment, a Louis tego nie komentuje. Po prostu odwzajemnia wzrok, powietrze między nimi staje się gęste.

Harry spogląda z powrotem na najmniejsze pudełeczko z tych, które właśnie odpakował. Podnosi je z wahaniem, jakby miało go ugryźć. Louis obok niego przestaje oddychać.

Potrząsa pudełkiem i słyszy szelest jeszcze innego w środku. Ostrożnie rozwiązuje wstążkę dookoła i zostawia je otwarte. Kiedy zagląda wewnątrz, widzi czarne aksamitne pudełeczko siedzące idealnie na samym środku. Łapie oddech.

\- Lou

Odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Louisa, szerokie zielone oczy pełne łez. Louis uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie i szturcha jego kolano swoim palcem.

\- Cóż, nie zamierzasz tego otworzyć, Haz? - próbuje zażartować, ale jego głos załamuje się na przezwisku. Brzmi na trochę przerażonego, właściwie.

Harry podnosi aksamitne pudełko i wpatruje się w nie przez chwilę. Wyobrażał sobie ten moment tysiące razy i jego serce boli ze szczęścia, które trzyma w sobie.

Otwiera górną część pudełka i wypuszcza złamany szloch, kiedy widzi co znajduje się w środku.

To pierścionek. Srebrna obrączka z diamentem umieszczonym na niej. Kiedy Harry jest w stanie wymrugać łzy zamazujące widok, zauważa, że obrączka jest zaprojektowana we wzór liny, a diament znajduje się na szczycie skomplikowanego węzła, zupełnie jak ten, który Louis na stałe zapisał na swoim nadgarstku.

\- Lou -  zaczyna rechotać z błyszczącymi oczami i ciężkim oddechem - Lou.

\- Harry - szepcze Louis. Harry podnosi na niego wzrok, w końcu odrywając spojrzenie od pierścionka - Harry ja.. - oczyszcza gardło i bierze głęboki wdech - Harry, kocham cię bardziej niż wszystko inne na tym świecie i chcę spędzić z tobą resztę życia. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Nie chcę nawet budzić się i nie mieć cię obok siebie. Chcę zawsze wywoływać uśmiech na twojej twarzy i słyszeć jak się śmiejesz każdego dnia. Chcę się z tobą zestarzeć i oglądać jak twoje grzesznie długie włosy robią się siwe i wypadają. Chcę mieć z tobą dzieci i spędzić resztę swojego życia uszczęśliwiając cię. Jeśli ty.. jeśli będziesz mnie miał, chcę być twoim mężem. Obiecuję, że mogę sprawić iż będziesz szczęśliwy, Harry. Więc czy ty, uh, zrobisz mi ten zaszczyt i wyjdziesz za mnie?

Harry wypuszcza kolejny szloch i przybliża się, przyciągając Louisa do niechlujnego pocałunku. Jest zbyt przytłoczony, by zrobić to dobrze, ale emocje za jego działaniem są tutaj. Louis chwyta się desperacko jego ramion, palce zakopując w jego mięśniach i ciałem opadającym na klatkę piersiową.

\- Tak - odpowiada Harry, raz się odpychając - Tak, tak, tak. Ale tylko dlatego, że się rymuje.

Louis śmieje się, głośno i radośnie, jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwy. Jego twarz wyraża coś tak czułego, co powoduje jęczenie z tyłu gardła Harryego, więc całuje swojego chłopaka ponownie.

Nie. Jego narzeczonego.

Oh wow. Louis jest teraz jego narzeczonym.

A propos.

Jest pierścionek.

Zabiera swoją dłoń z Louisa i uświadamia sobie, że w zasadzie nigdy nie puścił pudełka z pierścionkiem. Sprawdza, by upewnić się, że pierścionek wciąż tam jest, i jest, schowany między dwoma białymi poduszkami. Wyjmuje go trzęsącymi palcami i nakłada na swój lewy palec serdeczny.

\- Jest idealny, Lou - Harry obraca się, by uśmiechnąć do Louisa, ale ten patrzy uważnie w dół na jego palce, na jego pierścionek.

\- Nigdy go nie zdejmuj - warczy, ciągnąc ozdobioną klejnotami dłoń Harryego w swoją stronę, by przyjrzeć się z bliska.

\- Nigdy - obiecuje Harry, całując jego policzek.

Wpatrują się w pierścionek odrobinę dłużej, nim Harry przyciąga Louisa do wygłodniałego pocałunku. Louis stęka i pochyla się do tego, wystawiając język, by wślizgnąć nim do środka. Harry pozwala mu, zawsze uchylając się do jego życzeń, i ciągnąc chłopaka bliżej do siebie.

\- Kocham cię - mruczy Harry w jego policzek.

\- Kocham cię bardziej, Haz - szczypie jego szczękę, nim się oddala.

Zbierają papier do pakowania, który udało im się porozrzucać po całym pokoju i sprzątają pomieszczenie. Reszta chłopców przychodzi za kilka godzin na wielką ucztę świąteczną i Harry chce się upewnić, że dom nie jest bałaganem.

Kiedy kończą sprzątać, Harry spogląda na zewnątrz, żeby zobaczyć, że wciąż pada śnieg i sugeruje, by poszli spędzić trochę czasu na dworze. Pomaga Louisowi założyć jego niebieską bufiastą kurtkę, miło i ciasno zapina zamek i upewnia się, że weźmie czapkę i rękawiczki, przed zrobieniem tego samego.

Podąża za Louisem na zewnątrz kilka chwil później i obserwuje czule, jak otwiera buzię w stronę nieba i wyciąga język do spadających płatków śniegu. Płatki, które nie trafiają na jego język, osadzają się na rzęsach i tworzą krystaliczne wzory na grzywce, która wydostała się spod beanie.

Podchodzi do niego i otacza ramionami wokół swojego ulubionego chłopca. Przyciska szybkiego całusa w jego szyję, zanim puszcza go i schyla się żeby podnieść trochę śniegu. Kiedy Louis odwraca się do niego, Harry rzuca nim w jego twarz. Wrzeszczy i odskakuje, czerwona twarz i zwężone oczy. Żądny krwi, zatem.

Harry śmieje się i ucieka od uważnej postaci Louisa. Chowa się za krzewem, próbując zebrać tyle śniegu, ile tylko może. Louis wypuszcza okrzyk wojenny i zaczyna wystrzeliwać śniegiem w Harryego w przerażającym tempie. Znowu. Masa rodzeństwa. Masa praktyki. Harry jest wstawiony.

Próbuje ze wszystkich sił zemścić się, ale nie może dorównać precyzji Louisa i brudnej taktyki. Jedną z nich jest chowanie się przed Harrym, by dać mu fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a wtedy wyskakiwanie znikąd i atakowanie, zanim przyciska go do ziemi pokrytej śniegiem.

Harry nie pamiętał, że założył jedynie spodnie, bez bielizny, kiedy obudził się tego ranka. Cóż, teraz definitywnie pamięta. Śnieg zamarza jego tyłek w sekundę. Nie wydaje dziewczęcego krzyku. Nie.

Louis przez swój chichot uważa, że to robi.

\- Lou - wydyma wargi - To nie sposób, by traktować narzeczonego!

Louis przestaje się śmiać. Zastyga na sekundę w szoku, gapiąc na Harryego z nieodczytanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Powtórz - żąda.

Harry szczerzy się. - Narzeczony.

\- Znowu - mówi Louis nisko jak przybliża się do niego.

\- Jesteśmy narzeczeni, Louis. Narzeczeni.

Louis kładzie się na jego brzuchu, przyciskając bardziej do śniegu z głośnym oomph.

\- Jesteś moim narzeczonym, Harry Stylesie - szepcze, oczy skupione na ustach Harryego.

\- Będę Tomlinsonem - uśmiecha się do niego szeroko.

\- Jesteś Tomlinsonem od kiedy masz 16 lat, skarbie.

Louis pochyla się niżej i wyciska delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach. Jest mocny i nieubłagany: tak jak sposób, w który kocha go Louis. Przyśpiesza to bicie jego serca i rozpala ogień w żyłach. Palce Harryego unoszą się, by zaplątać w jego włosy i Louis jęczy naprzeciw jego ust, pogłębiając pocałunek.

Całują się dopóki ich palce nie drętwieją w rękawiczkach i Harryemu jest tak zimno, że jego zęby szczękają przez pocałunek.

\- Powinniśmy wejść do środka, chłopcy będą tutaj wkrótce - odzywa się Harry, dreszcz przechodzi przez jego ciało.

\- Mmm, ok - mruczy, nosem wodząc po policzku Harryego.

Wstają i strzepują śnieg z drugiego. Ich policzki są zarumienione od pocałunków i zimna, usta podpuchnięte i zdrętwiałe, a włosy całkowicie przemoczone.

* * *

Harry miesza swój garnek chili lewą ręką, tak by móc jednocześnie patrzeć na swój pierścionek. Cienka obrączka uzupełnie jego długie, smukłe palce, a diament pobłyskuje w kuchennym świetle. Jego twarz boli od ciągłego uśmiechania się. Może usłyszeć Louisa rozmawiającego z chłopakami w drugim pokoju, zajmującego ich kiedy Harry kończy gotować.

To tradycja świąteczna, wszyscy spotykają się razem na świąteczny posiłek. Jutro, Zayn wyjeżdża do Bradford, by spędzić tydzień ze swoją rodziną, a Liam do Wolverhampton. Samolot Nialla odlatuje dzień później i Harry słyszy jak opowiada Louisowi o nowym pubie, który chciałby odwiedzić gdy wróci do domu. Pewnie, mogliby wszyscy pojechać odwiedzić swoje rodziny 25, ale jest coś w byciu razem podczas wielkiej uroczystości świątecznej, co czyni ten okres bardziej specjalnym. Nawet Zayn wdał się w ducha i ma ubrany sweter z Rudolfem, coś w świętowaniu co sprawia, że chce dołączyć, nawet jeśli nie jest chrześcijaninem mówi samo za siebie.

Nikt nie zauważył jeszcze pierścionka, ale to w porządku. Harry trzymał swoją lewą dłoń za plecami, kiedy chłopcy przyszli, witając ich, zanim złapał piwo i poszedł z Louisem do salonu.

Podczas mieszania, diament odbija różne wzory na kuchence, tworząc błyszczące małe tęcze tu i tam. Harry jest zahipnotyzowany.

\- Hej Harry, kiedy.. O MÓJ BOŻE

Harry obraca się wokół, omal nie zrzucając garnka z chili na ziemię, żeby zobaczyć Nialla biegnącego w jego stronę z szerokimi oczami.

Wrzeszczy niezrozumiale, szarpiąc rękę Harryego w swoją stronę. - O MÓJ BOŻE! O MÓJ BOŻE! HARRY

Cóż, to tyle z sekretu.

Słyszy łomot stóp zza ściany i widzi resztę chłopaków wchodzących do kuchni.

\- Co się stało? - pyta Louis spanikowany.

Harry rumieni się i stara zabrać rękę z dala od Nialla. Louis oddycha z ulgą, a Niall kontynuuje wrzeszczenie.

\- O MÓJ BOŻE

\- Co to jest? - pyta zmieszany Liam. Robi krok w stronę Harryego i zatrzymuje się, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wtedy odwraca w stronę Louisa. - O MÓJ BOŻE!

Prawdopodobnie będą to ciągle powtarzać.

Zayn przynajmniej jest w stanie utrzymać głowę i jedynie uśmiecha się, przyciągając Louisa do ciasnego uścisku.

\- Gratulacje! - krzyczy ponad dwóch piszczących chłopaków - W końcu!

Harry śmieje się i Louis dołącza do niego, oboje z rumieńcami na twarzach wpatrują się głupkowato w swoich kumpli. Liam i Niall uspokajają się w końcu, ale kontynuują paplanie z podniecenia.

Niall przyciąga ich wszystkich do uścisku i szczerzy się tak mocno, że jego twarz wygląda jakby miała się rozerwać.

Jest chór gratulacji i ckliwe pocałunki w policzki, nim odrywają się od siebie.

\- Ok, na tym koniec. Jestem głodny - wygłasza Niall - Zamierzałem spytać kiedy obiad będzie gotowy.

Harry potrząsa na niego głową i odpycha od siebie tego głodnego potwora.

\- Nakryj do stołu, Niall - instruuje Louis, wpychając mu sztućce. Niall narzeka, ale podąża za nakazem.

\- To było fantastyczne - uśmiecha się szeroko i ciągnie Harryego bliżej. Louis wciąż ma na sobie nowy sweter i to tylko przywołuje u Harryego myśli jak całował go i skręcał na jego kolanach jedynie kilka godzin wcześniej.

\- Mmhmm - Harry pochyla się i całuje Louisa powoli, ciepło rozpala się w jego żołądku.

Liam oczyszcza znacząco gardło, więc Zayn chwyta jego ramię i ciągnie z kuchni, wciąż wydając na nich dopingujące dźwięki jak zwykle. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.

* * *

Tej nocy, kiedy chłopcy wyszli i pogratulowali im setki więcej razy, Louis nie mógł utrzymać rąk z dala od Harryego. Pchnął go na kanapę, całując tak doskonale, że Harry widział gwiazdy. Kiedy udało im się pozbyć ubrań, Louis sprawił, że Harry doszedł nietknięty trzy razy, nim zatopił się w jego wnętrzu. Harry nie uważa, że będzie kiedykolwiek w stanie oddychać bez Louisa ponownie. Nie chce.

Jego ciało jest jak w ogniu, a mięśnie drżą, kiedy Louis wybiera stałe tempo. Porusza się wolno i cierpliwie i Harry nie potrafi uformować żadnej spójnej myśli, jedynie bełkocze jak bardzo jest zakochany. Palce Louisa prześlizgują się po jego zgrabnym brzuchu, śledząc każdy liść laurowy, kiedy zatapia zęby w ciele mniejszego ptaka, jego ptaka.

Poruszają się wolno, bardzo wolno i Harry jest pewny, że nigdy nie złapie powietrza, nigdy nie będzie w stanie myśleć o czymś innym niż LouisLouisLouis, nigdy więcej. Kiedy dochodzi, jest to z ustami Louisa na jego i jego małymi palcami zakopanymi w kości biodrowej. Louis jęczy jego imię pare chwil później i Harry próbuje zamrugać zza mgły w jego głowie, by ujrzeć ponownie swojego pięknego chłopca.

To jak spoglądanie w słońce. Uśmiech Louisa oślepia go. Jego oczy to oślepiający błękit, a małe zęby gryzą dolną wargę Harryego. Nos marszczy się, a wokół oczu pojawiają się zmarszczki. Harry nie może się doczekać stałych zmarszczek, siwych włosów i przyjścia tych wszystkich dzieci. O boże. Dzieci. Dużo dzieci.

Louis sięga po dłoń Harryego i całuje szybko pierścionek, przed splątaniem razem ich palców. Odwracają się do telewizora, by zobaczyć, że Love Actually wciąż leci. Harry zwija się przy boku Louisa i ukrywa twarz w zagięciu jego szyi.

\- Kocham cię - szepcze.

\- Też cię kocham, Hazzababe - odpowiada Louis.


End file.
